1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure contained herein relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display device capable of improving light utilizing efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display is a non-emissive display, so that the liquid crystal display requires a backlight device in order to display images. When the liquid crystal display displays color images, the liquid crystal display includes color filters each arranged in a pixel, such as a red color filter, a green color filter, a blue color filter.
The red, green, and blue color filters transmit a light having a specific wavelength of white light incident from the backlight device to display its color. Accordingly, a light loss is generated in the liquid crystal display by the color filters, and the light loss amount becomes 66.6% of the incident white light.
Thus, in order to display the images having a sufficient brightness, a backlight device having high brightness is required. However, this causes an increase of power consumption, so that the production cost of the liquid crystal display increases.